


A day to remember.

by luvanrouju



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrities, Epel being Epel, Fluff and Humor, Idols, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju
Summary: “Potato, where are you?” Vil asks on the other side of the phone, walking to his office.Epel takes a look around.“Uhm... In a kind of hell? I think…”
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Rook Hunt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	A day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> THE RARE SHIPS WEEK BEGINS— ☆  
> Oh my, I have no words to express my feelings, but all I can say is: rookpel! Y'all don't know how much I love them, and being able to participate makes me feel nervous but excited. This is a no Magic AU, that's why it's simple, but I'm satisfied with the result.
> 
> I have two versions of this fic, one in spanish that is on my profile along with my other rookpel works, and the one that you should be reading now that it's in english. As you can see this is not my mother language so I apologize for the mistakes and if a description is not understood, I promise to edit and improve it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I make you think more about rookpel ⁓ there are also some references to Snow White!

“Potato, where are you?” Vil asks on the other side of the phone, walking to his office.

Epel takes a look around.

“Uhm... In a kind of hell? I think…”

Schöenheit's expression doesn't change at all, but Epel exhales.

“What are you talking about?”

The noise of the people in the background increase. Epel realizes that there’s a poster that has all his answers, even when he has already seen it more times than he can count.

“Eh, I’m at one of these Neige fan events… Rook brought me in.”

“Oh.”

Epel frowns. The Neige from the poster smiles a lot, his lips are red and his eyes inspire a strange feeling of immortality. On one part of the poster it says “today, March 6, during 2:00 until 5:00 p.m, we will have the lovely presence of Neige LeBlanche. We’re waiting to see you!”

“All right,” Vil continues. Epel has to blink because he was expecting something else, but it’s another of his crazy ideas. Vil's true reactions are always a reality check. Maybe, someday, Epel will understand him. For now, let’s say he’s stunned by Neige’s image.

“Yes…”

“Well, I hope both of you have a great time. However, call me when the event ends to hear from you. I’ll be working.”

“Sure…! Uh, good luck, Vil.”

“Thanks you.”

The call ends. Epel's shoulders are tense and the jacket he wears gives the impression that they’re wide, but the truth is that he’s hot, feeling the sweat running down his neck until finally Rook’s voice is a breath of fresh air.

“Monsieur Himeringo!”

Fel clears his throat, putting his hands into his pockets and turning to see Rook.

His smile… takes his breath away.

“Ah… yes” He sighs. “But I told you not to call me like that, Rook…”

“Oh?” the hunter’s mood doesn’t change, his face still shines “Pardon, but―”

“Whatever, did you buy something? Did you see something good…?”

Hunt starts looking in his bag, Epel thinks he has a style that suits him very well. He gets closer to see better.

“Oui, this album… I couldn’t find it in recent events, but seeing it has been a miracle. The person was so benevolent that they sold it at a good price, I can't help but wonder if they deserve something more for showing me so much affection that they let me buy it...”

Epel smiles a little.

“Ah, I see… Well, that sounds cool. Don’t worry about it, these events are for shopping after all” Like the field days at home.

The line of people moves forward as they talk, it's slow but… it's okay because Rook talks about many things to Epel, even though he doesn't quite understand them and they’re mostly about Neige's music. Epel admits that it’s not his style, he likes strong, but traditional music more, like folk metal! It brings back memories of his village to him.

But after several steps and stumbles, the talk ends. Or rather, it’s Rook who stops talking, but he looks more alive than ever; smiling, the energy consuming him and almost exploding, Epel senses it and raises his eyebrows. He only has to look ahead to realize that, now, the celebrity's voice feels closer, and his face is better glimpsed under the light in which a fan places him.

“Oh no… no… Rook, are you okay?”

The hunter’s lips tremble.

“Ah… my heart… is pounding out of my chest…”

Epel gasps— God damnit!

On the way to the event, they talked about how Rook could stay calm, but now… Epel just thinks… His boyfriend can't die! He has been waiting for this for hours... Even days. It all started two weeks ago when it was announced, Rook was preparing to buy the tickets, as well as Epel his sanity to be surrounded by Neiges and Ya Hoo, although he was surprised not to hear the song since he entered. However, they were a “little” late, so the couple agreed to stand in line even when it was huge— but, you know, Rook Hunt’s a hopeful man.

And as time passed, Epel suspected and realized that Rook would want to buy something, so he told him that he could go while he stayed for both of them. But... but the crowd was annoying, absurdly long from the beginning, making Epel frowns. He was close to committing A. Murder. If it weren't for the fact that he knew that, with a scandal, they would be thrown out of the event.

“Rook… Rook… Rook! Wake up! We’re almost close to Neige!” Epel shakes him, but the hunter doesn't say anything.

There’s a complaint in the background, they’re pushed and everything is dark until Epel blinks. Neige appears in front of them, all this time he has been sitting there, but it doesn’t feel right. Epel’s stomach is empty and his blood freezes. “Rook… Rook…” he calls him in his mind with no answer. Neige's aura is too kind and unreal for Epel. The worst part is that he doesn't even seem like he's judging them, he’s just calm.

“Hi! Do you come together?”

Suddenly, Epel has headache.

Fel takes a last look at Rook, begging him to say something. He doesn't, but starts to blush. His pride is stronger and he cannot lose this battle now for the sake of both of them.

“Uh… yeah… Actually, I accompany him. He’s your fan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you! And you as well. What is his name?” LeBlanche asks with a smile.

Rook doesn’t remember it, but Epel does.

“Rook Hunt…”

“Oh… A curious name, I have never heard it before, and it seems that you have bought several things. Are you a collector, Rook?”

“Yeah… He’s something like that.”

“How adorable! And what is his favorite object? Album?”

“Forest creatures… The song” Epel says with his arms crossed. It’s Rook’s favorite song due to the melody of the birds and the presence of Mother Nature.

“That’s one of my favorites too! It was funny to be around those beautiful animals… They’re so pretty and delicate. I’d like to be with them always.”

“Yeah…”

Rook would love to participate.

“But… this time, I have a question for Rook, and I’d like him to answer me.”

Rook’s soul leaves his body.

“Uh…?” 

Neige lovingly closes her eyes, thinking something really funny.

“Rook… The cat got your tongue? ⁓”

“Are you kidding me...?” Epel complaints silently.

Rook's cheeks are burning. The air is warm under his nose, with the smile that keeps his expression trembling, laughing quietly.

“Enough,” Epel thinks, tired and rolling his eyes. They wouldn’t achieve anything if they continued like this, and it should be pointed out that his great grandfather has better phrases, that’s it.

He exhales.

“Neige, listen to me... My boyfriend has been in this thing of yours for three hours and he loves whatever shit you do, seriously. He's literally dying right there so better give us your autograph now before he collapses.”

Rook is silent and Neige opens his eyes. The sweat runs down his cheek, and just when the last drop falls, Neige reacts a little, blinking and trying to calm the environment, laughing nervously.

“Ah, sure... Sure! Do you have a notebook or paper?”

Epel puts his hands in his pockets, looking at the hunter.

“Ah, yes…! Rook, do you have it?”

“Oui, mon pomme.”

Rook looks in his bag, feeling his arms and chest tickle. He almost gasps when he gives it to Neige, who starts writing. The emotion satisfies him but, the truth is that at the last minute, he focuses on Epel, smiling.

On the other hand, Fel waits impatiently.

“Finish! Thank you very much for all your support… It must be a lot considering everything your partner mentioned.”

Rook agrees, remembering and repeating the events over and over again.

“Oui… Indeed.”

“I hope to see you again!”

“Eh…”

Everyone laughs, except Epel. “No thanks,” he thinks, unless Rook asks him again and he knows the result so well that he doesn't even want to think about it. They both leave the area, once again being surrounded by merchandise stalls and posters where Neige follows them. It would all be silent if it weren't for Rook's gaze, dedicating more than a thousand words to Epel.

“Thank you, mon pomme.”

Epel blinks.

“Uh… Thanks for…?” He forgot everything for a moment, but deep down in his head he thinks he knows what Rook's going to say and his cheeks itch.

Rook, this time, doesn't shy away from the question. He giggles, there’s always something beautiful about innocence.

“For being so attentive and detailed; your heart... remembers the words of others very well. That tender goodness that you always have in your chest, such a noble spirit under a hard shell… You are truly beautiful!

Epel gasps― his eyes widen a lot.

“Rook… stop with that…” he whispers, looking away.

He may have won the “battle” with Neige, but now he’s defenseless as a prey in front of the hunter. Epel doesn't want to face those words yet, but in reality, he assimilates them and has to remember how to breathe, even when Rook no longer says anything; but it's his smile that lets him know that everything is fine, that Rook is satisfied with that and nothing else because he’s a man who talks a lot and very little at the same time, similar to him. He understands Epel.

However, when they’re leaving the place, Epel accepts when his boyfriend takes his hand, noticing that the sky is darkening and it’s time to go home and call Vil.


End file.
